New Beginings Can Bring Up The Past
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Rachel's junior year was supposed to be good. It is especially after an old childhood friend shows up or so she thinks because it brings up her dark past. WARNING: Metions; Drug use, physical abuse, self abuse...ect
1. New Year

Rachel Berry walked through the doors of McKinley High School on her first day of school and walked to her locker. "Rach." She turned around at her best friends voice. "How are you with the whole Finn getting back together with Quinn last day of school thing?" Kurt asked Rachel sighed and shrugged.

"I'm fine I mean what can I do? Nevertheless Noah, Finn and Jesse are all the same jerks." Rachel said and Kurt laughed. As Rachel fixed her locker she felt someone behind her.

"Um see you at lunch Rach." Kurt said and walked away before she could say anything. Then she turned around and saw Finn.

"Hey Rach can we talk." She shook her head and walked away. "Rach, Rae, c'mon talk to me. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You broke up with me to find your inner rock star. Then got back with Quinn so leave me alone Finn." She said and walked away into the choir room and started getting music together. By the end of the day she was ready. "Rach there you are you missed lunch and last period." Kurt said sitting by his best friend as Mr. Shue came in.

"Welcome back guys. As you all know Matt transferred so this week is going to be spent finding a new member maybe two for New Directions." Everyone cheered and Rachel raised her hand. "Yes Rachel."

"I have a song I would like to sing Mr. Shue to one Finn Hudson. Oh and Finn listen very closely." She smirked as the music started.

(You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Critically

I should know  
>That you're no good for me<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we <span>make up<span>  
>(you) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down

We used to be  
>Just like twins<br>So in sync  
>The same energy<br>Now's a dead battery  
>Used to laugh bout nothing<br>Now your plain boring

I should know that  
>you're not gonna change<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we <span>make up<span>  
>(you) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<p>

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we <span>make up<span>  
>(you) You don't really want to stay, no<br>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
>You're hot then you're cold<br>You're yes then you're no  
>You're in then you're out<br>You're up then you're down.) Everyone clapped except for Finn. "What the hell Rach? Just cause of that stupid conversation today. You go and blow me off in song." Finn yelled and Rachel shrugged as she sat next to Kurt and high fived him and Mercedes.

"It is exactly what I did." She smiled as he stormed out. Quinn followed him soon after that and a boy with blonde hair walked in. Rachel knew him because she smiled as he walked in. "Um excuse me. I'm looking for Rachel Berry." Everyone looked at the mysterious boy then at Rachel. Mr. Shue excused her and she walked into the hall. She could not believe it her best friend besides Kurt and Noah was in front of her right here. "Samule Evans how dare you? What are you doing here?" The blonde boy smiled and shook his head. "Same reason as last time. Huh?" Rachel added as he nodded smiling and Rachel hugged him. "It's good to see you Rae." He whispered. "So are you coming here." Rachel looked hopeful and he nodded. "Good, join glee it's like awesome." They both walked in and everyone stared at them this was going to be hard to explain…..


	2. Sam

"Guys this is Sam Evans he is an amazing singer he needs to try out." Everyone looked around and finally Finn spoke up.

"Can he actually sing?" Finn said

"Of course her can. Evans would be the best one for the spot." Puck said considering Rachel and Puck had known him forever.

"Prove it." Quinn said, Sam looked around ran out of the room and a couple minutes later came back in with a guitar and started singing:

(Sam,Artie , _Puck_

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
>Buy all of the things I never had<br>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<p>

_[Chorus]  
><em>Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire

**At this point Artie started rapping**

__Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
><span>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas<span>  
>Give Artie a wish list<br>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
><span>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t<span>  
>Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this<br>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
><span>Its been a couple months since I've single so<span>  
><span>You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho<span>  
><span>Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<span>  
><span>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did<span>  
><span>Yeah can't forget about me stupid<span>  
><span>Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music<span>__

[Chorus]  
>Oh every time I close my eyes<br>I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night oh<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>For when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<p>

_**At this point Puck started rapping.**_

I'll be playing basketball with the President  
>Dunking on his delegates<br>Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
>Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it<br>But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate  
>And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket<br>We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
>I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up<br>So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
>And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was<br>Eating good sleeping soundly  
>I know we all have a similar dream<br>Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
>And put it in the air and sing<p>

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

Buy all of the things I never had  
>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine<br>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night oh<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>For when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<p>

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!) Every cheered and clapped as they finished and then everyone turned to Mr. Shue.

"Take a seat Sam we need to get started." Rachel clapped the loudest as Sam sat next to her. Soon they went over all the rules and ended the day. Everyone walked out of the room except Rachel and Sam.

"I can't believe your parents let you come back." Rachel said in tears starting to remember some things from back in the summer after seventh grade and all through eighth grade and half of that summer after. "Sammy I can't remember much of what happened and I want to. Why in all of my pictures at home there is two of me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"First, what do you remember?" She thought and frowned. _'It's bad she's going to cry soon I just know it.'_ Sam thought and Rachel cleared her throat.

"I remember first Noah getting involved with Sam Larsen and his friends and the drugs he took refused too. A couple weeks later we started to do them because of I was sick and Puck handed me the pill I just took ii not bothering to ask and you took one too but it was only because we had the stress and my eating disorder. After being diagnosed with it I remember only being in the hospital and people telling me Chelsea is dead. I don't know a Chelsea." It was true every bit of it but she doesn't remember after summer or before the accident.

"I'm going to call Puck we'll explain together." She nodded and Sam dialed Puck's number.

(Sam,_Puck_

_What up, Evans?_

Rach wants to know what happened in the blanks she has.

_I'll be at her house in ten with her favorite ice cream and Rent, West Side Story, Funny Girl and The Way We Were._

Yea but hurry please.

_What ever dude don't let her freak okay Evans! Bye_

See ya) Sam looked at the petite brunette she looked distressed. She went through her bag and found something but refused to let Sam see it she smiled fondly and got up.

"Sammy, can we go home yet?" she asked and he nodded.

"Do you have your car?" She shook her head. "It's fine we'll use mine." She nodded soon her face fell. He was there the guy who ruined not only her life but Sam's and Puck's too was in the parking lot it was always the same. She fainted and he went to her side. "Rach, Rachel." He shook her and she opened her eyes. "How long has he been following you?" Sam asked.

"Can it wait until Noah's with us?" Sam sighed and nodded he picked her up and put her in his truck. They drove to her house and got out Puck got there and they set up everything then Sam turned to Rachel. She knew she couldn't postpone the talk that was coming as much as she wished she just couldn't. Rachel listened to the explanation and frowned. Her twin sister was dead gone.

"Oh my god I remember. Samuel he was jealous of our friendship I mean Chelsea was 'dating' Noah and I was kind of maybe with him. But he got so royally pissed when I would 'flirt' with Noah. He he would hurt me hit me I mean so at that point I would do the drugs all of them so I wouldn't feel. Then after the car accident we got the restraining order but he follows me at a distance. They looked ready to kill they hadn't known he had hit me before.

"Yo Evans call someone to be with Rach we have things to do" Rachel pouted. "Don't worry Berry i'll be back just need to beat someone up!" So they left her with Mike a very good friend of theirs he was very close to Rachel. They went to beat up Samuel but when they got there he had friends so they got beat up bad. Rachel was crying when they came in.


End file.
